


Two

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle isn't alone in her cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

When the man opened the door the the cell, her movements were swift. It didn’t matter that the man was a stranger; anyone was a threat to The Boy. She knew that she was not tall, but she blocked as much space as she could; rarely did it do much good but she could try.

"I’m not here to hurt you. Neither of you. You have to trust me."

"We don’t trust anyone." There had been too many needles, too many pills. The fog in her mind was thick but she knew that anyone other than The Boy was a threat to her, and everyone was a threat to The Boy. She had to protect him.

"There’s a man here in town. His name is Mr. Gold and he will protect you. Both of you. You just have to get to him and tell him that Regina locked you up."

"Regina?" There were no names in this place. There was nothing but the room, The Boy, and the monsters.

"Dark eyes, evil laugh, mirthless smirk. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Gold will protect you from her and anyone else. You’ll be safe."

"I…" A hand slipped into hers; she almost rebuked The Boy for not staying behind her but he was looking at her with hope.

"Do the brave thing?" he asked softly.

It was hard to remember the meaning of the word, but she nodded. Anywhere had to be better than living in the monster’s den.

"Find Mr. Gold," she repeated. She could do that.


End file.
